Various types of platforms have been suggested heretofore in the art for use as a bus loader. One known in the art has a platform mounted on parallelogram arms on opposite sides which are tilted by a sprocket and chain drive for raising the platform from the ground and depositing it on the floor within the bus. This type of mechanism required substantial changes at the bus entrances. For one thing, the doors were remounted to swing outwardly rather than retained in their original swing-in position.